Kelsey Glenn
''"I love having relationships, they make it easier to get what I want!" '' — Kelsey Glenn Character Description Kelsey has long, wavy brown hair, with green eyes. For makeup, she fashions herself with dark red lip gloss, soft pink blush, and skin matching eye shadow. She wears the standard girl's uniform during her morning routine and switches to her cheerleading uniform after her first class, she styles it into either two pigtails that rest on her shoulders, a long ponytail, or just wears her hair down. She adds her own touch to her uniform by wearing thigh length socks and flashy jewelry, she doesn't wear them with her cheerleading uniform. In the winter, Kelsey wears a dark sweater that matches the color of her skirt, she switches her socks and shoes to white stockings and knitted wedge boots, she wears a fur hat to cover her head. For her pajamas she wears a pale pink tank top, with grey sweatpants and white socks. Her Halloween costume consists of a "sexy" pirate outfit. She's short and curvy, she keeps this size as she has a strict diet and a vigorous exercise routine which is appointed to her by her trainer/brother, Mike. Characteristics Kelsey is one of the smaller students, but that doesn't stop her huge ego and manipulative attitude. She's loud and isn't afraid to fight. She holds herself and her brothers to high standards, but often gets mad at Aaron due to his lazy and carefree lifestyle. She's rarely in Crabblesnitch office because he tends to leave her alone because of the money Amanda donates for the "betterment" of Bullworth Academy. Her attitude causes other students to loathe her, especially the Preppies and the Greasers whom she treats both like lower class citizens. She's very observant and careful of who she's around to insure that nothing comes back to her if anything was to happen. Home life/Background/Etc Despite coming from a family that gives her whatever she wants, Kelsey never was truly satisfied with what she had and grew up into a spoiled lifestyle, unlike her brothers who were more interested in other things that didn't relate to money. Growing up in Milton, Georgia, Kelsey had a lot of friends whom she mistreated and didn't care for causing her to be manipulative and uncaring towards others, She did however excel in dancing and cheering using this as a crutch to work her way up the social ladder. After her mom found a better job, she took her kids up north to Bullworth, New Hampshire and moved into the sub-district of Bullworth Vale. All three of the kids were enrolled into Bullworth only two weeks before summer ended, giving them time to familiarize themselves with the area. When school opened up Kelsey immediately became rivals with Gary after exchanging harsh words with him on the first day. Gary never forgot this. Upon tryouts for the cheer squad, she completely out shined the other girls and made her way onto the squad. She became Mandy's best friend and co-captain of the cheer squad. She's able to use the jocks as her personal bodyguards and the cheerleaders as "gossip gathers." Links * Character Sheet * Quotes Character Gallery Kelsey Yearbook.png|Kelsey's Yearbook Photo zackandkels.png|Kelsey and her boyfriend. Kels Ref sheet.png|Wardrobe Page 1 Kels Ref sheet2.png|Wardrobe Page 2 Kels Ref Sheet3.png|Wardrobe Page 3 Kels Ref Sheet4.png|Wardrobe Page 4 Kels Ref Sheet5.png|Wardrobe Extras Kels.png|Waiting for the bell. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students Category:Fanfictional Jocks Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Cheerleaders